Row corp cultivators mounted on tractors have a plurality of earth working tools, such as shovels and rotary hoes, that work up the soil adjacent opposite sides of the crops. When the crops are small the earth working tools can turn and move the soil toward the crops so as to damage and cover the crops. The speed of the tractor accommodating the cultivator must be reduced to prevent crop damage. This increases the time and cost of cultivating a field of row crops. Shields and hoods have been attached to the cultivators to protect the crops from soil moved by the earth working tools.